Bounties/List
In the series, many bounties are revealed - either by the author in a reference box, said by a character (like Shakuyaku naming the nine Supernovas not part of the Straw Hat Pirates), or a bounty poster being revealed (although the value may not always be fully accurate or fully shown, as with the Red Arrows Pirates). For example, Nico Robin's specific bounty was not made clear until after it was known she had one. When Igaram first mentioned Crocodile's former bounty, he said it was 80,000,000 while it actually is 81,000,000. Gecko Moria was first introduced by Robin as merely holding a bounty higher than Luffy's. Most of the Shichibukai had former bounties since the first requirement to join the group is being recognized world-wide so one's notoriety scares criminals. Newcomer Blackbeard is an exception, having managed to get in by capturing Portgas D. Ace. While several prisoners from Impel Down do not hold any specific value, Impel Down orders its prisoners from the bounty on their head. Levels 3 and 5 require bounties of 50,000,000 and 100,000,000 respectively, and the values required for others levels were not revealed. It is unknown if level 1 has a minimal value, although Buggy commented that every prisoner from level 2 that escaped with him holds a bounty higher than his 15,000,000. Level 6 seems to use special requirements. Strangely, Bentham is an exception to this rule, having been imprisoned in level 3 with a bounty of merely 32,000,000. As such, the values may be just recommendations, and the effort taken to capture the criminals may factor into where they are placed, but not affect their bounty since the Marines see no need to change it now that they have been arrested. Canon Bounties Straw Hat Pirates The Straw Hat Pirates' current bounties as of the Levely Arc. Total bounty: 3,161,000,100 Straw Hat Grand Fleet Total bounty: 1,022,000,000 Latest Shichibukai Total bounty: At least 871,000,000 Because they were frozen bounties, the Shichibukai bounties do not reflect subsequent criminal activities. Following the recent Levely, the Shichibukai system had been abolished, and all Shichibukai have had their wanted status reactivated. Kuja Pirates Total bounty: 160,000,000 Buggy's Delivery Total bounty: 44,000,000 Former Shichibukai These bounties belong to Shichibukai (excluding Jinbe) who have since lost their status before the recent Levely, and as such, have had their wanted status reactivated. Heart Pirates Total bounty: 500,000,500 Sun Pirates Baroque Works Despite being led by Shichibukai Crocodile, none of Baroque Works' other members ever had their bounties frozen as organization was formed in secrecy. Note: Nico Robin (Miss All-Sunday) is listed under the Straw Hat Pirates and Galdino (Mr. 3) is listed under Buggy's Delivery. Donquixote Pirates Total bounty: 813,000,000 Yonko Bounties Red Hair Pirates Total bounty: Over 4,142,900,000 Big Mom Pirates Total bounty: At Least 10,121,500,000 Beasts Pirates Total bounty: At least 7,823,100,000 Blackbeard Pirates Total bounty: Over 2,497,800,000 Whitebeard Pirates Subordinates Worst Generation Note: This section is only for members of the Worst Generation who aren't members of another group. Kid Pirates Total bounty: 670,000,000 Fire Tank Pirates Total bounty: At least 535,000,000 Roger Pirates Black Cat Pirates Total bounty: 23,000,000 Bluejam Pirates Krieg Pirates Total bounty: 29,000,000 Arlong Pirates Revolutionary Army Total bounty: At least 602,000,000 Saruyama Alliance Total bounty: 84,000,000 Fake Straw Hat Crew Total bounty: At least 606,000,000 Caribou Pirates Giant Warrior Pirates Total bounty: At least 200,000,000 Blue Sea East Blue Bounties Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only '3,000,000', making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world. Any bounty of 10,000,000 or higher is considered to be impressive within East Blue. West Blue Bounties South Blue Bounties North Blue Bounties Grand Line Bounties Paradise New World Known Bounties of Unseen or Unnamed Characters * A criminal with a 42,000,000 Bounty was said to have been taken down by Mr. 3. * A pirate with a 50,000,000 Bounty was defeated by Smoker. * A pirate captain with a 55,000,000 Bounty unsuccessfully tried to join the Fake Straw Hat Crew. Non-Canon Bounties Music Videos On special occasions a music video will be released during which a bounty poster with an animated version of the preforming artist(s) is seen. Country Specific Bounties While the bounties above are acknowledged worldwide by the World Government, there are also occasions where a specific country may put a bounty on an individual. These bounties are worthless outside of the country in question, and are not acknowledged by the World Government. During the Dressrosa arc, Donquixote Doflamingo used his ability to force a bounty hunting game on the occupants of Dressrosa, placing a bounty on each of the twelve specific enemy's heads for the others to hunt down and capture. Unlike normal World Government bounties, Doflamingo's version placed a number of stars on each head, with a single star equating to 100,000,000. The bounties total up to 2,600,000,000. His bounty system took into account the potential danger of the targets to his person, but prioritized the ones who angered him the most. As such, many of the bounties were either far above or below what they were actually worth by the World Government standards. Current Record Bounties Individual Bounties Group Bounties* *Note: Organizations are only those with confirmed multiple bounty holders. Other Records Individuals *Luffy holds the record for the highest numeric value of bounty increases in a single raise (raised 1,000,000,000 from 500,000,000 to 1,500,000,000). **Luffy also holds the record for the highest amount of times of getting a new bounty, having received six bounties. *Zoro's 60,000,000 bounty broke the record of the starting bounty on the East Blue bounties in the terms of first bounty issue. *Tony Tony Chopper holds the record for the lowest numeric value of bounty increases in a single raise with only raise of 50 (From 50 to 100). At the same time, Chopper holds the record for the lowest numeric value of bounty increases total *Nico Robin holds the record for the most bounty picture changes in the series with a total of three. **She share this record with Charlotte Linlin. **Robin also holds the record for the lowest multiplier value of bounty increases in a single raise (1.01 times, from 79,000,000 to 80,000,000). *Dorry and Brogy hold the record for the oldest known bounties, earning them over a hundred years ago. *Cavendish holds the record for the lowest multiplier value of total bounty increases (1.17 times, from 280,000,000 to 330,000,000). *Charlotte Linlin holds the record for the highest active bounty of any female character, with 4,388,000,000. **Linlin also holds the record for the youngest person to receive a bounty in the series, at the age of six. **Linlin also holds the record for the highest multiplier value of bounty increases in a single raise (decupled, from 50,000,000 to 500,000,000). **Linlin also holds the record for the highest numeric value of bounty increases total (raised 4,338,000,000 from 50,000,000 to 4,388,000,000). **Linlin also holds the record for the highest multiplier value of total bounty increases (87.76 times larger than the starting value, from 50,000,000 to 4,388,000,000). Groups *The Big Mom Pirates have the most bounty holders in a single crew, with at least 11 members having a bounty. *The highest (non-pirate) organization is the Revolutionary Army, whose bounties are estimated total of over 602,000,000. Note: The records are only for confirmed bounties References Category:Lists